Rose Fanée
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Setidaknya, mawar kering diatas nakas tua mengatakan banyak hal.


_Disclaimer: Furudate_ _Haruichi-sensei_ _  
_

* * *

 _Rose Fanée_

* * *

 _Setidak nya, mawar kering di nakas tua telah mengatakan banyak hal._

* * *

Dulu, dia pernah berkata; di dalam dirimu mempunyai banyak kepribadian.

Aku tak pernah menghiraukan perkataan aneh miliknya. Dengan lemas, ku usap permukaan wajah yang suhu nya tak jua turun.

Sisi pribadi mu yang lain mengamuk, katanya sambil memeras handuk kecil di wadah plastik; menaruh nya tepat di dahiku.

Kurasakan dia mendengus pasrah, kau terlalu sibuk dengan sisi pekerja keras mu, sehingga sisi bersantai dan yang lain nya memberontak, jadilah kau terbaring seperti ini.

Aku hanya menjawab nya dengan gumaman mengerti; tak punya banyak tenaga lagi.

Apa yang kau ingin untuk makan malam? dia bertanya, sesaat ku menarik selimut hingga perempatan dagu.

Pasta? aku bergumam. Dia mendegus kesal, selalu pasta, tak ada yang lain?

Aku tergelitik untuk melempar senyum sarkas ke arahnya lalu menatap jenaka, kau bilang aku bisa meminta apa pun?

Dia pun hanya tertawa sambil berlalu meninggalkan suara pintu kamar yang tertutup.

* * *

Jika dikilas balik, mungkin itu adalah kali terakhir aku merasakan pasta berlumur keju leleh yang terlalu banyak-sehingga menimbulkan rasa kecut pada pasta yang dimasak sengaja setengah matang.

Aku tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan semua perubahan yang terjadi padanya. Dimulai dengan rambut hitamnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kehijauan di ujung,

Atau tentang satu tindikan di telinga kirinya.

Aku hanya bisa menyentuh permukaan daun telinga yang terlihat masih memerah, lalu dia pun menjelaskan bagaimana sakit nya saat ditindik-aku pun terkikik- mengusap rambut belakangnya yang kehijauan,

'Lalu kenapa ingin di tindik kalau begitu?'

Aku melontarkan satu pertanyaan, dan wajahnya nampak sedikit menegang-hanya sedikit- pupil kecoklatan yang biasanya besar dan tenang, selama 2 detik tadi mengecil dan nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu-aku tau itu.

Kuroo adalah pembohong yang baik. Dia mampu menyembunyikan segalanya dan beraksi seperti baik-baik saja. Namun dia tak bisa berbohong kepadaku-tak akan pernah bisa.

Aku tau setiap kali ekspresi nya berubah, aku tau apa yang dia sukai, yang dia benci, yang memberinya kekuatan atau yang memberinya ketakutan.

Aku tak berfikir ingin menyalahkan nya. Semua perubahan, segala tingkah laku yang janggal dan atensi kehadirannya yang mulai berkurang.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali berkata 'hati-hati dijalan'. Dia membalas, melambaikan tangan, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Tak pernah berkata akan pergi kemana, dan aku pun tak pernah bertanya mau kemana. Aku tau, aku nya yang bodoh.

Sore itu, angin dingin musim gugur menerbangkan kilauan rambut hitamnya yang semakin hari berubah warna. Kini, menjadi agak pirang.

Lalu, Kuroo mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah, menjulurkannya kepadaku, dan ketika jemariku menyambut tangkai berduri itu, Kuroo mengecup bibirku lembut.

Mengusap rambut pirangku sambil berkata, 'Kau akan baik-baik saja kan, Tsukki?'

Aku mengagguk tanpa memikirkan hal janggal pada setiap gerak-geriknya saat itu. Nalar ku terlalu tumpul karena setangkai bunga mawar yang merapat ke genggaman. Sehingga, aku tak bisa memprediksi segala kemungkinan yang terburuk.

* * *

Setelah 4 minggu Kuroo tak pulang. Aku pun menyadari, itu adalah cara Kuroo untuk mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'.

Tak ada lagi bayangan Kuroo yang menyelinap di pagi buta, tak ada lagi wangi mawar yang bertebaran diseluruh penjuru ruangan, tak ada lagi suara menggema Kuroo yang sedang membacakan dialognya keras-keras, tak ada lagi nyanyian _ocestra_ yang mengalun di pagi hari, tak ada lagi rutinitas sabtu malam mengunjungi teater, tak ada lagi cengiran khas Kuroo yang memamerkan busana pangeran nya dan juga, tak ada lagi wangi keju terbakar di dapur itu.

Aku terpaku memandangi tumpukan buku sastra milik Kuroo. Dalam hati ku menggeram, apakah dia ingin aku selalu mengingatnya? atau, apakah itu artinya dia ingin kembali?

Tumpukan buku bodoh itu membuat secercah harapan hinggap dihati ku. Aku mendecak kesal karena terus menerus dihantui pikiran memuakan di otak ku.

Dengan terburu-buru, mengambil sebuah mantel dan sepatu hitam, ku melangkah menuju gedung teater tempatnya bekerja.

Asal tau saja, ini sudah genap 7 bulan Kuroo meninggalkan ku, dan ini yang pertama kalinya-sejak Kuroo pergi- aku berani menginjakan kaki di tempat bersejarah ini- tempat ku bertemu seorang aktor tampan yang berteriak-teriak di atas panggung, namun menangis tersedu di pinggiran gedung. Masih teringat jelas, bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kuroo yang penuh kesakitan itu, tak ada yang berdarah tentunya-aku sudah mengeceknya dulu- namun dia tetap menangis tersedu, sambil meremas sebuah foto berisi 2 anak kecil di dadanya. Dan bisa ku pastikan, pria ini sedang patah hati.

Perlu 15 menit untuk ku menimbang-nimbang, apakah benar jalanku menuju kemari? bagaimana bila aku berjumpa lagi dengannya? apakah kekalutan akan melandaku? bagaimana bila dia sudah berpindah tempat kerja?

Bagimana dan bagaimana yang terus memenuhi separuh otak ku hingga tak bisa berfikir rasional.

Saat sudah ku mantapkan hati untuk membeli sebuah tiket masuk, suara seorang pria membuat ku membatu di tempat.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah berubah _sih, Kenma_! Hahahahaha"

Kulihat, Kuroo sedang tertawa lepas, sambil menggenggam erat jemari seorang pria kecil berambut setengah pirang, yang bibirnya sedang mengerucut kesal.

"Kau ini sudah besar, kenapa masih tersesat?" Kuroo nampak sedang memarahinya, namun yang kulihat bahwa binar di matanya-yang tak pernah ada saat bersamaku- berlomba muncul kepermukaan.

Kupandangi terus punggung mereka yang masih berada tak jauh dari hadapan ku. Sambil mengusap wajah pasrah, ku membatalkan niat untuk menemui Kuroo.

 _Ternyata, Kuroo tidak meninggalkan ku. Dia hanya kembali pada cinta pertamanya._

Aku hanya kalut sehingga lupa diri, bahwa aku hanyalah tempat persinggahan untuk Kuroo yang sedang patah hati.

* * *

 _"Kau akan melakukan apapun asal aku bahagia kan?" Kuroo bertanya setelah pergumulan panas kami diranjang._

 _Aku_ _menangguk,_

 _Kuroo tersenyum lebar, "Jadilah tempat persinggahan ku, bila aku sudah tak remuk lagi, aku berjanji akan kembali pada cintaku."_

 _Dan_ _bodohnya, aku mengiyakan permintaan_ _tersebut._

* * *

 _End_

* * *

 _Banyak typo maafkan yaaa~  
_

 _Terimakasih udah mau mampir!_ _*kecup*_

 _Mind to Review?  
_


End file.
